War Drums
by HuggableZombie
Summary: A first person story of Riven's and Darius' military days and their differentiated views of Noxus. This is not a paring.
1. Chapter 1

The day I signed up my life in the service of Noxus, the clouds covered the sky. The sun barely penetrated the dark clouds that loomed over head. The smell of rain was apparent and it was obvious that a storm was coming. The air was cool and nipped at any bare flesh that was exposed to the winds that blew past us. My coat flicked as the breeze soared, just like everyone else in line.

I felt so out of place, and yet so at home. Although it was permitted, a woman joining the military wasn't often seen. I had barely become of age to speak for myself and there I was, standing in line to give my life in service of Noxus' strength. I felt a lump in the pit of my stomach. Nervous was how I felt as I listened to the announced "Next!" in the front of the line. Each call of the word and we all moved one step forward almost in perfect synch.

It wasn't until I had approached the middle of the line that the rain began to fall. Each of use pulled our hood over our heads and wrapped ourselves deeper within our coats. The pitter-patter of rain striking cloth became louder as the rain fell harder. The announced "Next" became harder to hear over the thundering noise. I remember asking myself why it was raining so hard. Was it the cry of a god or goddess? An expression of sorrow from a higher being watching the young men and women sign their lives up for war?

Each stop brought me closer to complete submission. I would no longer have my individuality; I would be only a number, a weapon for Noxus. And…I was completely fine with that. In my young age, my talents were few. There were few things I was good at. My one redeeming quality was my strength and endurance. It rivaled those of the best athletes of my childhood. It was the reason I joined the military, to improve on my strength.

I remember being next in line and having the recruiter's eyes fall on me as he called next. When I approached, his eyes scanned my body and I knew he was both surprised and pleased with me. He looked older than most of the military, grey hairs lining his head. He had an eye-patch and a face full of scars. Frankly, the first time I saw him, I felt a pang of fear. His voice was thick and deep like church bells ringing as he asked me the required questions.

After he finished his inquiry, his eye fell upon mine and he grinned widely before stamping my papers. "Welcome to the military," he said before chuckling and letting me pass the gate into the HQ. Entering the chain-linked gate, I saw many soldiers in the training grounds honing their skills with weapons. An assortment of buildings all stood beyond the training grounds. I assumed one of them was the barracks.

It wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder that I realized someone else was standing across the gate. His face was hidden in the shadow of his hood. He took the papers from my hand and starred at them. After a few seconds he handed me the papers and pointed towards a large rectangular building. "The unit you've been assigned to is just getting together. Go meet with them." He said. His voice was much lighter than the recruiter, but it was just as intimidating.

Without word, I took my papers back and headed for my designated building. Upon entering, I saw a group of men all standing in a perfect line. Each of them looked my age or slightly older. All eyes fell upon me as I entered the building. The man who stood in the middle of the room scanned me with his eyes. The entire room was silent until the man standing in the middle of the room spoke.

"You're late," the supposed leader of the unit said to me.

"I was just accept-"Before I could finish my sentence, the man held his hand up to stop me from speaking any further. Without word he slowly began to make his way towards me. I didn't even see his hand move and before I knew it, my right arm was twisted into an uncomfortable position, I was on my knees and his leg was planted on my back. Out of sheer reflex, my left palm planted itself against the floor to keep my body propped up.

My teeth gritted as the man twisted my arm even further. I almost cried out in pain but bit my lower lip to keep from making any noise. "Your first lesson you will learn is that I have no time for excuses," He pressed more of his weight onto my back, pressing my body to the ground. I felt my shoulder wanting to pop out of its socket.

Just as I was sure he was going to dislocate my shoulder, my arm was let free. Instantly, it flopped to my side. I could feel the prickling pain of stretched muscles still lingering on my skin. Each breath I took inhaled and exhaled a large amount of air as I recovered from the twisting pain. "Stand up," I heard him say and was instantly on my feet.

I finally got a good look at my unit's leader. He was a big man, almost twice my size. His jaw was narrow, giving him a sinister look as he stared down at us. He had long, pitch black hair that looked like thick wire that ran from the top of his head to the back of his neck. He wore thick platted armor with a pair of claymores crossed at his back. I remember so vividly because when you see a man of that strength, you don't forget him.

"Because you missed my intro, I will tell you, and specifically you," The large man said. "My name is Captain Rodrick and I am your commanding officer. As you learned, I have no time for excuses and no patience for slackers. Do not expect any special treatment because you are a woman. I will gladly punish you if you do not meet my requirements. Sir will be the first and last words out of your mouth and you better speak them with pride. Now get in line maggot or I'll step on your neck till your brain floods out of your eye sockets." His tone was smooth even as he threatened me which made it all the more unnerving.

I slinked away into the line of soldiers in my unit, relieved to escape the spotlight of Captain Rodrick's displeasure. Taking deep breaths, I tried to relax myself and keep a clear ear for my commanding officer's word. "Now, because we had the pleasure of having someone show up late," Rodrick's eyes fell on me, "Everyone except her owes me 20 push-ups. Make them quick, we have a long day today." Everyone shot me a menacingly look as they all fell into position and began doing the required exercise at varying speeds.

Captain Rodrick looked at me, the single figure standing, "Do you like being put on the spot, soldier?" He stepped towards me slowly, his large greaves made loud chinks as he approached. He crossed his hand behind his back when he was standing merely a foot away from me.

"Sir, no I do not, sir," I replied as calmly as I could.

"Well you better get used to it soldier, because I already don't like you and I am just getting started," he said to me in a low tone.

Once the group of men was down with their exercise, Rodrick stood back in his position and scanned the whole line with his eyes. "Does anyone know why I did that?" Everyone was silent until, another soldier spoke up.

"Sir, to encourage unity, sir!" a boy barely younger than me spoke up. Rodrick looked at him, a slight bit of surprise on his face. He stepped over to the soldier and took a deep breath.

"What is your name soldier?" Rodrick asked quietly.

"Sir, Alexander, sir," the boy replied.

"What is your weapon, Alexander?"

"Sir, I use bows, sir," Alexander replied. Captain Rodrick smirked.

"Bows…eh...interesting," Rodrick said calmly before delivering a massive punch to Alexander's gut, making the kid instantly fall over, clutching his stomach, groaning and coughing in pain. "Defend yourself, soldier," Rodrick said, standing over Alexander. The captain walked around the struggling soldier before stomping on his back. "Fight me!" Rodrick commanded. Alexander tried in vain to stand up from the earlier punch to the gut. "Hit me!" Rodrick took his foot off of Alexander and knelt down next to him. "You pathetic insect. You are no soldier!" Rodrick's tone had changed from smooth to angry. He grabbed Alexander by the collar and lifted him off his feet. "You see, maggots, this is why archers have no place in our military," his indifferent face had changed to one of disgust. "Once they're caught, they're dead," his voice thickened, but became softer.

Watching this act unfold disgusted me. I had been in that unit for a measly ten minutes and I hated my captain. Perhaps those are the best leaders, the ones we hate. I watched as Rodrick threw Alexander to the floor and punch him again. "DEFEND YOURSELF!" Rodrick shouted. Alexander could do nothing against the onslaught of strikes coming from the captain. I felt anger build up inside of me. Clenching my teeth, I could not contain it anymore as I watched Rodrick beat on the boy.

"STOP!" I shouted, standing out from line and facing towards Rodrick. "Stop hurting him!" Rodrick instantly stopped his barrage and looked towards me. His eyes were as piercing as rapiers. He shot me a quizzical look before standing up. A quivering Alexander held his hands to keep from any further abuse by the captain. Rodrick's eyes were locked onto me and I could feel a knot welling up in my gut.

The captain stepped up from pounding on Alexander and approached me quickly, placing his face merely centimeters from my own. His face was alit with anger. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO?! I GIVE THE ORDERS AROUND HERE!" he shouted. "WHAT MADE YOU GROW A PAIR?!"

I gulped before I spoke, "Sir, we're a unit. We stand up for each other, sir!"

The captain paused before responding. "So you fight for maggots, is that it?" Rodrick inquired, his face slightly less angered and he had his smooth tone again.

"Sir, if that maggot is key to my success I will fight for it as much as possible, sir!" I retorted. Rodrick's face turned into a wicked smile before he whispered a few words.

"Defend yourself," he said quietly before throwing a punch my way. Instead of receiving it to the gut, I managed to deflect the strike. When Rodrick threw a kick towards my shin, I dashed backwards, ready for more combat.

Rodrick's lips curled into a satisfied grin. "Very good soldier, very good," he commented before turning towards Alexander. The captain lifted Alexander and dragged him towards where I stood, shoving him into me. "She is now your superior, she will provide you with everything you need. You will report to her, you will take orders from her and you will bunk with her. She is your new mother, momma's boy. Is that understood?"

"Sir, yes sir," Alexander replied before getting into line next to me. I could tell he was slightly annoyed, but relieved he was no longer getting beat on.

Rodrick stepped away from the two of us and looked at the unit. "I think that is enough drama for today, kiddies. Spend the rest of the day getting you're self comfortable here. Since one of our soldiers showed me that there is hope among you sleezballs, I've decided to give you the day off to thank her." Rodrick's eyes fell on Alexander, "Especially you."

We all watched our captain walk out of the barracks before relaxing. I didn't realize how tense my muscles were till I relaxed them and found them to be slightly sore. Alexander made no time in hopping on his bed that was just above mine. I didn't care about him to be honest; it was Rodrick's abuse of power that made me stop him.

I stripped down to only pants and an undershirt, putting the rest in my footlocker, before slipping into my bed, ready to prepare for the ruthless day ahead. I could hear the pitter-patter of rain on the walls of the building. It was calming and I almost felt at ease. It put a small smile on my face.

"You didn't have to stand up for me," I heard above me. Alexander's voice was quiet and I barely heard him, but he must have made sure I heard.

I sighed, "Don't try and explain that you had everything under control because we both know how big of a lie that would be," I responded.

"No…I'm grateful you did, but you didn't have to. You had no reason," he replied. I decided to not keep the conversation going. This made Alexander sigh before he spoke again. "If I'm going to be your slave, I should at least know your name."

I paused for a bit before looking up at the mattress above me where Alexander was lying down. I hated my childhood name. This, however, was a chance to start anew. A chance to start a new life as a new person. Many moments passed before I finally told him the name I wanted.

"You will call me Riven."


	2. Chapter 2

"Major Darius," I heard Captain Rodrick speak to me. He was a strong man, stronger than most soldiers, but he was dull, blind, and stupid when it came to decision making. In combat, he was a great soldier, but as a leader, he was as useful as a headless monkey.

"Rodrick," I acknowledged him, "Is there something you need?" I inquired. Captain Rodrick shook his head.

"No, I don't need anything from you. I want you to follow me and watch one of the new recruits. I think you'll be impressed," He told me, rather calmly, before turning back and walking in his original direction. With curiosity, I followed him back to the training grounds where his unit would be. The different squads were all separated and training in their combat maneuvers.

I scanned my eyes over the group as we stopped atop the commander's mound. It was a small hill overlooking the training grounds where a captain could over look all of his soldiers simultaneously, though it was far enough to where they could not feel the gaze of their leader.

At first, I could not see the student he wanted to show me until he pointed in her direction. A woman with white hair tied up into a bun. She held a wooden claymore in a single hand and swung it like it was a long sword while her peers held the same weapon with two hands. Her maneuver was naturally graceful and I found myself interested in her techniques.

"Who is she?" I asked, keeping my eye on the deceptively strong woman. Her figure was lithe and moved smoothly with her technique.

"A new recruit, barely came in a week ago," Rodrick explained to me. "You haven't seen the best parts though…keep watching."

I kept my eyes on the woman and her blade, swiftly slashing at her target until I saw it. A quick, almost invisible twist of the arm. The woman slashed at the top of the dummy and at near instant speed, passed the blade through the dummies gut with a mere twist of her arm. It was a technique that was hard to master, especially at that speed. How a woman learned it in a single week was astonishing, even to me.

"And now for the power strikes," Rodrick said to me as we continued to watch.

I heard the whistle blow, a signal for a quick breather and then a second whistle to continue practice. The woman stood further back this time and charged forward, sword blade facing backwards. She shouldered the dummy, kicked it and then swung her wooden sword, decapitating the entire wooden being. My eyes widened with surprise as I witness the strength of this soldier.

"Where is she from?" I asked, now looking at Rodrick threw the corner of my eye. "She had to have come from somewhere, I want to know where."

Rodrick scratched at his chin before replying, "According to her papers, she is from the slums," he explained to me. "I find that hard to believe, anyone from there would have no such skill with a sword such as this."

I chuckled slightly, "You'd be surprised what can arise from the slums of Noxus. It's just like living in the wild, Rodrick, only the strong survive. The sick, disabled, or old tend to die quickly while the fit trample on their corpses."

Rodrick grunted, "I still don't believe she is from there. No one I have spoken to knows of any white-haired woman who can carry a sword that size in one hand."

"Is someone getting jealous?"

Rodrick growled angrily, "Jealous of her? You must be mistaken," he replied, a slight bit of anger in his voice. "She is all I wanted to show you. You don't have to stick around if you don't want to, but keep an eye on her if you will."

I nodded my head, "She is intriguing to say the least. I will certainly keep an eye on her," I promised. As I walked off the commander's mound, I couldn't help but keep thinking back on how the recruit had so perfectly executed such a high skill technique. I couldn't imagine how it was possible, but I saw it with my own eyes.

Rodrick seemed interested, almost jealous, of her perfect swordsmanship. I would have thought he may have felt intimidated by her, but I knew Rodrick enough. No one meant anything to him unless they proved themselves, and he wouldn't have shown me someone he didn't think was worth noticing. Perhaps he admired her like a pupil, or perhaps more. Rodrick had always been a sick dog in such ways.

Regardless of her history or where she learned her technique, she was astonishing in her abilities. I dearly hoped she would not turn out like her captain.

As I walked back to the barracks, I was interrupted by a low ranking soldier handing me a message. "Major Darius," the soldier started, "General Swain wishes to see you immediately. He says it is urgent."

"Very well, dismissed," I told him. He sent a salute my way and I, in turn, saluted him before he ran off. The last thing I wanted to do was to speak with Swain. He was a mysterious man with no background. There was no proof of his existence until he was admitted into a hospital for a broken leg. He had no childhood, no home town, and no family. He was just a man with a limp and a knack for tactics.

But regardless, I made my way to his office. When I entered, I found a man staring down at a map of Runeterra. He had a mostly bald head with a single line of hair running down the center of his head. He had a green robe with golden accents and mask covering his face. A six-eyed raven was perched on his shoulder that squawked at my entrance. The Master Tactician turned his eyes towards me when his bird screeched.

"Darius, I see you got my message," Swain's voice was raspy and could be sometimes difficult to hear.

"Yes, general, I did. I'm assuming you called me to tell me something important," I responded, sitting down on the chair sitting in front of his desk. Swain nodded his head, looking back down at the map of Runeterra.

"I did. Since you are one of my more trusted leaders, I decided to tell you what our superiors have asked me to plan." Swain grabbed a pin as stabbed it into the name "Noxus" before looking up towards me.

"I'm listening," I told him.

Despite his face mask, I could see a grin spread across his cheek, "We're a growing territory, Darius, which means we are going to run out of room," he said before stopping and grabbing another pin and stabbing it into the giant 'Ionia' on the map.

"What are you getting at, general?" I asked.

"Ionia is a country with few defenses and friends. They are isolated from the rest of Valoran. No one will miss them. Do you see what I am getting at, Darius?" Swain drew a straight line from Noxus to the Southern provinces of Ionia and then another one from Noxus to the Northern provinces. "We will strike in two places at once. Unprepared for the attack, Ionia will fumble in its already low defenses. It should be an easy take over.

I inspected Swain's little exampled and nodded. It seemed logical and successful. I was no one to deny a plan created by Swain.

"How certain are we that Ionian's defenses are low? Perhaps they are simply not one to flex their muscles," I suggested. "We could be walking into a death trap and not know it."

Swain's laugh was not only insulting, but intimidating. It sounded like the grim reaper laughing at a man's poor pleas for life. "Do you see me a fool, Darius? I would not make plans without absolutely knowing what is at risk. If Ionia was fit to protect itself, I would know. I have made certain arrangements to make sure that they are vulnerable to attack." Swain seemed confident in his plan and I had no arguments to counter them.

"So, when do you plan to make this invasion?" I asked.

Swain looked down at the map, "Perhaps a few months when the proper paperwork is filed and the troops are ready. I am putting you in charge of taking over the southern provinces. Once that is finished, You will help with the Northern provinces if they haven't been conquered or vice versa."

I looked down at the map and nodded my head, "Do the superiors know of your plan?"

Swain shook his head, "Not yet, but I'm sure they will approve once I have passed it by then. Either way, that is all I needed you for. You are dismissed."

I nodded my head, "Yes, sir."

That night, I met my brother at a bar in the classier part of Noxus. The bar itself was large and had a brothel above it. The only customers it got were the ones who could afford it. Mostly celebrities and aristocrats. I never saw it as a favorable way to spend money.

I watched as my brother descended the stairs from the brothel. He had a large grin spreading across his face and I could only imagine what happened above. When his eyes fell on me, his smile widened. "Brother! You've come." He said, taking a seat next to me.

"Yes, I have," I said, taking another drink from the mug full of Rum sitting in front of me, "Have fun up there?"

Draven laughed lightly, "Does Draven ever not have fun?" The bartender handed Draven a mug of Rum just like mine. He took the mug and pressed it to his lips, lifting the bottle upwards as he chugged down the alcoholic drink. After a few seconds of gulps, he slammed down the empty mug on the counter and burped loudly, "Hehe."

Instead of mimicking his actions, I took another sip of my own Rum as Draven chugged down another mug-full. Another burp and chuckle. "You're really having a good time tonight," I deadpanned.

Draven slapped his hand onto my back, "Oh Dary, do you not hear the crowds chanting my name!? I'm a god to them! The spotlight is on me." Draven chuckled as he pulled away from me.

"I find it you finally got what you think you deserve?" I inquired.

"Killing prisoners that think they can escape? Who doesn't want that? The people, so thirsty for blood and I deliver," Draven laughed, "Anyway, how have things been on your end?"

The biggest subject that could have come up was Swain's invasion of Ionia, but Draven didn't need to know about that. The only other point of conversation I could think of was the white-haired woman that looked as though she could beat Rodrick. I decided it was the easiest thing to converse with my brother about.

"There is a new recruit that is quickly accelerating," I started, "Today, I witnessed her decapitate a practice dummy."

"That isn't too ha-"Draven managed to say before I interrupted him.

"Claymore, one hand," I finished.

"…Damn," he said, his expression changing to surprised. A slight grin spread across my face when I saw how quickly Draven's face changed. A few moments later, he asked a typical question. "Is she a looker?"

"I wasn't paying attention to that, I was more interested in her technique rather than her looks," I replied. Draven laughed.

"Typical Dary. All business, no play. When are you going to lean back and just have fun?" Draven asked, leaning back on his stool.

I finished the mug of Rum in front of me and turned to look at him. "I don't have time for fooling around, Draven." I answered before standing up. "I'm heading home, you best do so also." Were the last words I spoke before heading out of the bar. Leave it to Draven to bring up bad memories.


End file.
